


"You keep me warm." - Supercorp & Dansen

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: The Danvers sisters and their girlfriends rent a cabin in the woods for Christmas, but it's freezing outside and the heater's broken.





	"You keep me warm." - Supercorp & Dansen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International ShakeOut day!   
(apparently that's like a day to practice earthquake drills)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Why is it so cold in here?' Alex Danvers shivered as she stepped out of her bedroom in the holiday cabin.

'The heater's broken,' Lena Luthor informed from a kitchen stool with a blanket wrapped around her body. 'Coffee?' 

'You spoil me, Luthor,' the redhead said with adoration at the sight of the steaming cup. 'No one can come and fix the heater?' She asked after warming her body up with the hot liquid.

'It's Christmas,' the L-Corp CEO pointed out. 'The earliest someone is willing to come up here is next Monday.'

'We'll be gone by then,' Alex deadpanned. 

Lena nodded at the statement. 'Kara started a fire and she's making us breakfast, maybe that'll cheer you up,' she teased. 

Right at that moment, the Kryptonian held a plate out in front of them with a bright smile. 'Chocolate chip pancake?' 

Her sister gave her a dirty look. 'I forgot that you don't feel the cold with your alien physiology which by the way, I totally resent you for.' 

'Don't be the Grinch at Christmas, babe,' a voice jumped in before two arms lovingly wrapped themselves around the DEO director's shoulders. 

An expression of pure happiness appeared on the governmental operative's face and she tilted her head back to greet her girlfriend with a sweet kiss. 'How could I when I've got an amazing woman like you by my side?' 

'You're cute,' Kelly Olsen grinned at her lover. 'Oh, I have to call James and my parents after breakfast,' she remembered suddenly.

'Us too,' Alex reminded her sister. 

'Great idea,' Lena joined in. 'I'll give Lillian a call, wherever she may be, and wish her a merry Christmas,' she joked, although if the silence that followed was any indication, her friends didn't find it as funny as she did. She rolled her eyes at the poor reaction, 'oh, come on. I was just kidding.'

Kara reached her hand out and placed it on the Luthor's arm that was resting on the kitchen island. 'We know, babe. No one would blame you if you did do it though,' the blonde reassured suggestively. 

'No,' the green eyed woman shook her head certainly. 'I want this holiday to be stress-free and talking to Lillian will have the exact opposite effect. Besides, I'm sure I'll hear from her in the new year. For now, I just want to enjoy this vacation with you guys because you're all the family I need.'

The Super walked around the island to give her girlfriend a tight hug from behind before settling in a position not dissimilar to the other couple.

'Hey, did we go environmental friendly and turn down the heater?' The psychologist wondered out loud. 

'The heater broke,' Alex updated her lover. 'Were you cold during the night?'

'Yeah, but it's fine. We can just grab an extra blanket or two before we go to bed tonight,' the Olsen sibling shrugged. 

'Were you cold?' Kara asked her girlfriend in turn. 'Do you need extra blankets?'

'I'm okay,' Lena promised as she looked up at the blonde with a soft smile. 'You keep me warm.' 

The reporter grinned uncontrollably at her words and leaned in to kiss her favourite pair of lips. 

'You guys are so cute I'm going to be sick,' the DEO director teased the couple, although the smile on her face revealed the joy she felt for her sister and the Luthor.

'Is something burning?' Kelly noticed with concern.

'The waffles!' The Super rushed to the waffle iron and quickly lifted the top metal plate. 'Yep, they're toast,' she determined before clarifying, 'well, no these are waffles, but they're ruined. But worry not, for I still have a lot of batter!' 

The other women watched amusedly as the Kryptonian cooked another batch of waffles and used her heat vision to speed up the process. Their eyes had barely registered the blond woman cutting the strawberries and whisking the homemade whipped cream when four plates appeared on the counter in front of them serving perfectly cooked waffles topped with strawberries and cream. 

Kara Danvers beamed with joy, 'merry Christmas, ladies.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bbis x
> 
> I'm sure you don't know this cuz it's not like I've mentioned it on every other fic but I'm on Tumblr @luversd !


End file.
